


Escape

by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair



Series: Trick or Treat [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Beating, Blood Drinking, Chains, Escape, Fear, Hand Feeding, Kinda, Porn With Plot, Selfcest, Sexual Content, Shadowfall (Apex Legends), Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair
Summary: Lying awake at night, Elliott comes up with a plan to escape the cold grip of his captors.His freedom is short lived, and he comes face to face with another familiar face.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Trick or Treat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this MONSTER was beta'd by the exceptional [TeslavonZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeslavonZ)! The whole reason it sounds so smooth and makes sense is because of his wonderful editing!
> 
> Thanks so much man I appreciate it so much! Sounds so much better now haha!

Soft grunting filled the cavern, punctuated only by muttered obscenities while Elliott lay on his back in the near-dark. He’d awoken to the noises earlier, a quick glance over his shoulder had the engineer looking away just as fast, his cheeks turning all kinds of flushed shades. Hyeon was on his side, facing Elliott, a lilac hand wrapped around his throat, Tae Joon’s free arm around the other vampire’s waist, holding their bodies together. From the movement and the look on the silver-eyed vampire’s face, it didn’t take a genius to know what was going on.

At least Hyeon seemed to be enjoying it to some extent. That was more than what Elliott was allowed.

Listening to the vampires having sex was definitely not on Elliott’s bucketlist, but at least it meant that it would be less likely that  _ he  _ would end up getting raped again. If they fucked each other and he stayed out of the way then hopefully his captors would have tired themselves out… right?

The brunette relaxed a little in spite of himself, mind wandering.  _ How can I get out of here? _ It was a question Elliott had been asking himself since the beginning of this nightmare, and yet he was no closer to finding an answer than he had been a few days ago.

“ _ Ssibal, _ ” a muffled growl caused the legend to jump a little, “not so hard you-  _ mn! _ ”

The engineer released the breath he’d been holding once he realized Hyeon wasn’t speaking to him.

_ Eat that and you’ll be out like a light _ .

Elliott’s brow furrowed in thought when he remembered the silver eyed hacker’s warning from the other day when he’d picked one of the luminescent mushrooms from an outcrop growing at the side of the cavern pool. Out like a light? Did that mean the plant had some sort of sedation qualities?

Several moments passed, the legend deep in thought as he mulled over the possibilities. Yes, it must be that the mushrooms had the potential to put one to sleep should they consume it. Since Hyeon had said that Elliott would ‘drown’ in the pool, it led him straight to the thought that maybe it could be used to the engineer’s benefit.

But the next big question was how would the brunette get his captors to consume the plant? And would it even work on them? Vampires had incredible healing abilities when it came to wounds, but then such things as illness didn’t affect them. So what if Hyeon and Tae Joon couldn’t be affected by such things as drugs or plants with similar qualities?

“ _ Hai! _ ”

Elliott jerked upright, every muscle in his body tensed in response to the sudden shout.

Hyeon’s arm was twisted up behind his back, face pressed into the blanket beneath him, Tae Joon looking quite pleased with himself even as he whispered something against the other hacker’s throat.

Those eerie blue eyes caught Elliott’s brown, the engineer unable to look away, feeling as if the vampire’s gaze was drawing him in deeper. It wasn’t until Tae Joon turned to look back down at Hyeon that Elliott was able to break eye contact, the legend quickly averting his gaze to the ground. The last thing he wanted was for Hyeon to catch him looking. Who knew how the hacker would react to Elliott’s blatant staring?

In the engineer’s defense, it wasn’t every day vampires fucked right beside you.

Hyeon’s voice broke the meager silence, Elliott unable to understand what was being said between his captors as they conversed in their own tongue.

  
  
  
  


Elliott must’ve dozed off at some point, because the next time he opened his eyes the cavern was silent. Sitting up the engineer noticed that Hyeon was nowhere in sight, Tae Joon sitting up in the makeshift bed, a book in hand.

Looking around, Elliott felt relief with the knowledge that Hyeon seemed to have gone out.

Elliott looked back over at Tae Joon, the hacker seemingly ignoring him, reading the book in his hands without so much as a glance in his captive’s direction.

“Uh, h-hey?” The legend broke the silence, clearing his throat a little in an attempt to get the vampire’s attention, Tae Joon not even acknowledging him.

Swallowing hard, Elliott brought his knees up to his chest, mind working as he tried to think of a way to best get his captor’s attention without possibly angering him.

“S-sir?” Elliott flinched a little as he forced the words out, half expecting the blue eyed hacker to look at him, but once again Tae Joon didn’t look away from his book.

Setting his jaw a little, the engineer racked his brain, finally deciding to maybe move closer, Elliott carefully shuffling closer to the vampire, every muscle in his body tensed up ready to flee should his captor lash out at him.

“T-Tae Joon…?”

Elliott jumped when the hacker suddenly looked directly at him, expression cold even with the burning anger lighting his eerie gaze. “Do not call me that,” Tae Joon snarled, the legend quickly averting his gaze submissively.

A tense silence fell, Elliott biting his lip as he tried not to make a sound. He didn’t want to risk Tae Joon’s rage, the memory of the blue eyed demon brutally incapacitating Hyeon coming to the forefront of his mind.

“Well?” 

Looking up at Tae Joon, the trickster struggled to focus his thoughts, unsure of what his captor meant.

“What do you want?”

Elliott struggled to find his words, Tae Joon seeming to lose patience the longer the silence went on.

“C-can I go to the p-pool? I’m… Dirty.” Elliott looked down at the ground, ears burning with embarrassment. He  _ felt _ dirty, dried cum and blood staining his body.

Tae Joon was looking at him, the legend could feel that gaze like a heavy weight on him. He refused to make eye contact, choosing instead to just silently await for a response.

“Fine,” the vampire’s tone was cold, Elliott looking up briefly. “We’ll need you once Hyeon gets back from hunting.”

Elliott felt sick to his stomach, unsure of what the words insinuated, though at the same time the meaning was obvious. Realizing the vampire was waiting for a response, the legend nodded a little and moved to stand up when a firm grip caught his chin.

Whining softly at the sudden roughness, Elliott looked up to meet the vampire’s gaze, Tae Joon tilting his head slightly. “What do you say?”

Relieved that he was given the mercy of knowing what was expected of him, Elliott cleared his throat. “Th-thank you.”

Those blue eyes studied his face for several moments, Elliott nervously holding his breath, meekly waiting for the vampire to release him. After a few moments he did, the legend pushing himself up onto shaky feet before stumbling away.

It wasn’t long before Elliott was dropping into the semi-warm water, relief washing over the engineer as he shut his eyes, relaxing. It felt so good to be in the warmth of the water, the brunette shuddering a little in enjoyment as he began to clean away the dirt, cum, and blood from his body. He was so focused on cleaning himself up he almost forgot the real reason why he’d come here.

Elliott sighed softly, looking around at the luminescent mushrooms that shone like fading stars, the man plucking a medium sized one from an outcrop at the edge of the pool. He studied it intently, the plant a faint green, similar to the colour the flyers were.

Sitting in the shallows of the pool, Elliott found tears threatening to spill from his eyes, the poor man feeling almost hopeless. What if this didn’t work? What if he never got home? Would anyone even miss him?

_ Yes, _ the trickster reminded himself, sniffing as he wiped away the tears.  _ Mom would. _

Sighing softly, Elliott tensed up a little when the sound of voices filtered into the little cavern, the holographics specialist holding his breath in order to listen. He couldn’t make out what was being said, but it was clear that Hyeon had returned. 

Realizing that he was running out of time, Elliott took a big bite out of the plant still clenched tightly in his hands. It didn’t taste… bad. It was sweet, though there was an odd texture to it. He shoved more into his mouth, quickly chewing and swallowing until there was nothing left but the luminescent residue on his hands, the engineer quickly scrubbing his hands and face clean in the water.

Elliott glanced over his shoulder towards the entrance behind him, half expecting to see one of his captors watching, but it was mercifully clear. The two were still talking when the brunette strained to listen, relaxing only after confirming that they were, in fact, preoccupied.

The water was comforting to Elliott, the young legend briefly considering staying in the safety of it’s embrace, though he quickly pushed that thought away. He had no idea how long it would take the mushroom to start working, and it would be bad news if his plan was discovered.

Climbing out of the water, Elliott slowly made his way back towards the main cavern, heart in his throat as he stepped out into the open.

Tae Joon was still lying on his back, one arm behind his head, the book he had been reading balancing haphazardly on the edge of the bed. Hyeon was beside him, back towards Elliott as the legend made his way into the room. Hanging from the silver-eyed hacker’s fingers was another premature flyer.

Elliott was so focused on the sight before him that he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, the trickster yelping when he stepped on a sharp stone.

“Ow ow ow ow  _ ow! _ ” The legend brought his foot up to inspect it, a little red bead welling up where he’d been cut.

“Where were you?”

Elliott jumped, half forgetting that he wasn’t alone in the cavern. “I-I was in the pool,” the man answered, voice quiet in his nervousness as Hyeon eyed him.

“I said he could,” Tae Joon spoke up.

A sudden silence fell, Elliott inspecting the little cut on his foot before realizing that both vampires were watching him. Looking up, the brunette felt a bolt of fear race up his spine, the predatory look in his captors’ eyes frightening him.

“Wh-what did I do…?” Elliott couldn’t keep the stammer from his voice, the silence stretching on.

Glancing back and forth between the two, Elliott suddenly realized what the hackers were seemingly enraptured by: the blood.

Quickly placing both feet firmly on the ground, Elliott stared at the two terrifying creatures, holding his breath.

“Come here.” Tae Joon broke the silence, motioning for the legend.

Elliott swallowed hard, willing his legs to move as he nervously stepped in closer to the vampires. He was terrified, the fear nearly consuming him with each step bringing him nearer. 

Tae Joon sat up as the legend came to a stop almost directly before him, the vampire motioning to the ground with one hand while taking the flyer from Hyeon with the other.

“I’m not hungry,” Elliott mumbled. He truly wasn’t, too afraid to feel much of anything at all, if he were completely honest.

“I didn’t ask,” the vampire’s tone was cold, a quick glance informing Elliott that he wouldn’t be given another chance.

Sighing softly, the trickster carefully lowered himself down to kneel between his captor’s legs, cheeks pinkening a little in embarrassment. Not only was it humiliating to be hand fed like an animal, the position in itself was uncomfortable in an entirely different way.

“What a good little  _ naben _ !” Hyeon was laughing, Elliott trying his best to block out the sound.

Tae Joon made a sound in his throat, expression void of any emotion as he held the first piece of flyer to the engineer’s lips. “At least he listens to  _ me. _ ”

The words seemed to shut Hyeon up, the silver eyed hacker responding with a low growl in his throat, obviously angered by the words.

Elliott opened his mouth just enough for his captor to slip the piece of flyer in, the poor guy inwardly praying to whatever god listening that Hyeon wouldn’t take his anger out on him.

Another piece was held out, Elliott meekly accepting it from the lilac fingers. The meat of the premature flyer tasted a little better than what he’d been given previously, perhaps its lack of age making it seem a little softer, juicier.

All too soon it seemed to be gone, the trickster parting his lips for the final piece, a soft whine escaping him when Tae Joon pushed two fingers into his mouth. Elliott was still, not daring to bite even if a part of him wanted nothing more than to do so. He had to behave if he wanted a chance to escape.

Elliott found himself sucking a little on the vampire’s fingers, his body relaxing a little when the monster hummed with approval, fingers leaving his mouth to allow him to chew and swallow the last of his meal.

“He’s done?” Hyeon spoke up, Elliott sitting back on his knees to put some distance between himself and Tae Joon as the other vampire appeared in his line of sight.

“Yes,” the blue eyed creature answered, Hyeon looking almost excited. “Then it’s our turn.”

Elliott swallowed hard at the words, the engineer fighting to keep himself calm. He knew that this was coming. He could do this. No sooner had the words raced through his mind did Elliott find himself being lifted and tossed into the bed, the poor guy nearly landing on top of Tae Joon.

A soft yelp escaped the brunette, both vampire’s seemingly amused by the sound even as they were manhandling him.

Elliott found himself straddling Tae Joon’s waist, the young legend’s eyes widening as he attempted to push away.

“N-no!” Elliott struggled as best he could as Hyeon climbed up behind him, the trickster unable to do much more than squirm as he was sandwiched between his captors.

Hyeon’s clawed hands caught a hold of Elliott’s wrists, pulling them back behind his back before something soft ran against his skin as his hands were bound. The brunette whimpered as he desperately attempted to pull his hands free but the more he struggled, the tighter the knots seemed to get.

Several moments passed, Elliott wriggling and bucking as he slowly wore himself out. Neither vampire said anything, only watched as his movements slowed before ceasing entirely. He sat there in the blue eyed hacker’s lap, Hyeon pressed into his back as he finally gave up upon realizing there was no way he was getting free until his captors willed it.

“Don’t stop now,” Hyeon whispered teasingly against the trembling man’s shoulder. “I was just starting to get hard.”

Elliott shuddered at his words, a sick feeling resting in the pit of his gut even as he found himself staring at Tae Joon, the lilac skinned creature watching the engineer’s face intently. 

“Are you just going to sit there or what?” Hyeon’s voice broke the silence again, though this time he seemed to be speaking to his partner.

“You start,” Tae Joon answered, voice soft. “I want to watch his face.”

Elliott was quivering, a frightened little whine escaping him as lips pressed little kisses along his throat, a warm tongue occasionally making itself known as Hyeon searched. The shaking legend knew what the vampire was looking for, though his mind tried to deny what was happening. Again.

“Don’t bite the same place,” Tae Joon was speaking, though his words fell on deaf ears when it came to Elliott. 

Hyeon made a sound of acknowledgement, the trickster tensing up, biting his lip, eyes clenched shut as he waited.

White hot pain rushed through the brunette’s body, Elliott unable to keep from crying out when sharp fangs pierced his flesh. Just as the first time, the pain didn’t last long before receding to a dull, warm throbbing. It felt good, Elliott slowly relaxing against his will.

Hyeon was moaning, rocking against Elliott from behind as he sucked on the wound, tonguing the flesh as he fed. “ _ Gnen namu mati johda... darn, hajiman joheun.” _

“Different how?” Tae Joon’s voice cutting through the haze Elliott found himself in, though the holographics expert was suddenly too tired to pay much attention.

“Don’t know,” Hyeon murmured, “sweeter.”

Tae Joon grunted softly, eyes locked on his captive’s pleasure dazed face. “Could be the flyer.”

Elliott whined softly when the blue eyed vampire moved beneath him, Tae Joon turning his own face into the opposite side of his throat, the trickster tensing up as he waited for the second bite. The knowledge of impending pain didn’t stop Elliott from rocking his hips against the vampire’s, the legend briefly wondering when he’d gotten hard, his thoughts lost the moment Tae Joon’s canines broke his skin.

The vampires were noisy as they fed, Elliott himself unable to hold back the little gasps, whimpers, and moans that were being drawn out of him. He didn’t want this, but he didn’t want it to stop either.

“P-Please,” Elliott moaned, eyes shut as hot tongues lapped at his wounds. “ _ Mmm! _ ”

Time seemed to melt away, the legend allowing his body to move with the movements of the vampires, Elliott unable to deny his own blatant arousal. Part of him so desperately wanted one (or both!) of the vampire’s to fuck him, the trickster half glad that his ability to speak was currently restricted to noises of enjoyment. He would never be able to live with himself if he  _ asked _ his captor’s to rape him. 

_ It wouldn’t be rape if I asked for it, right? _

The thought was brief, lost to the recesses of Elliott’s mind. He wasn’t sure when he came back to himself, but when he did he realized neither of the vampires were moving.

Elliott blinked lazily, confusion welling up in him. He was still trapped between his captor’s, but Tae Joon was flat on his back asleep.

Memory crept up on Elliott like a prowler in the dark, the trickster realizing that the plant he’d eaten was probably what Hyeon tasted in his bloodstream. And that both monsters seemed to have been effectively put under by its sedation qualities.

_ Oh, gods, _ Elliott’s eyes widened as he felt a sense of relief well up in him.  _ It worked _ .

Briefly thinking on it, Elliott felt grateful when he realized the most likely explanation of his awareness to be that the vampires had sucked the sedation out of his bloodstream. He felt a little drowsy, as he began trying to squirm out from between the vampires without waking them.

Hyeon’s weight was heavy on Elliott’s back, the engineer twisting his body to roll the silver eyed hacker off of him and onto his side next to Tae Joon. 

Sighing with relief now that he was more or less free, Elliott carefully climbed out of Tae Joon’s lap, getting up onto his feet. Now there was the problem of whatever was binding his arms behind him, the young legend quickly making his way over to one of the many nearby candles. He crouched, bringing his bound wrists to the flame, biting his lip against the pain. He was hoping that the burn marks on his wrists wouldn’t be too bad after this but it’s not like it was his main priority at this instant.

It didn’t take long for the candle to eat through the cloth holding Elliott’s wrists captive, the trickster sighing softly in relief when it finally gave way to his pulling. He inspected it briefly, realizing that it must be Hyeon’s neck scarf.  _ Whoops. _ Hopefully it wasn’t a favourite.

Elliott quickly stood upright, the young man catching himself against the wall as his head spun. He felt a little light headed, but he would be damned if he allowed his chance to slip between his fingers like fine sand.

Hurrying over to where the vampires lay sleeping, Elliott thought of how utterly terrifying they looked, mouths and chins bloodied, clawed fingers twitching a little in their sleep.

“I’m gonna need to borrow this,” Elliott muttered, more to himself than anyone else as he grabbed at something white sticking out of the pile of cloth, garments, and whatever else made up his captors’ nest. It was a jacket, the engineer throwing it on before sliding a pair of pants free. Those were a challenge to get into, as they were almost too small, Elliott shoving his half hard dick into the pants before doing them up. It felt so good to finally have clothes again, even if his straining erection was obviously outlined in the black pants. 

The jacket was white and green, Elliott glancing around for a shirt before deciding he didn’t need one. What he had would be enough to get out of there, find a console or maybe even the evac ship to bring him back to his dimension, and ultimately escape the monsters of this horrible world.

Elliott snatched up a pair of boots sitting beside the bed, putting them on as he hurried down the little length of tunnel towards the entrance. He hesitated there, the pitch black darkness being rather daunting now that he found himself staring into it, the warm light of the candles at his back. A shadow howled somewhere nearby, Elliott shuddering a little even as he took a step out of the cave, followed by another, and another, until he was running as fast as he could.

Feet thudding faintly against the ground, Elliott found himself looking around as he ran. He didn’t recognize where he was. Was this even king’s canyon? He remembered that the vampires had moved him from the cave between swamps and repulsor, though he wasn’t sure how far away he was from the familiar atmosphere of Shadowfall’s own kings canyon.

Branches grabbed at Elliott as he ran, hands up to protect his face. He was so focused on keeping his legs moving that he barely had enough time to stop himself from barrelling over a cliff.

The trickster fell backwards, landing hard on his ass. Stretching out beneath him was King’s canyon, wind whistling faintly, teasing his hair, which felt amazing after all this time being captive in a cave where fresh air can be quite scarce. It seemed his captors lived up in the cliffs above… Was that artillery?

One of the monstrous leviathans roared, green flames billowing from its mouth as it lifted up a foot, slamming it back down hard enough for Elliott to feel the ground tremble beneath his feet.

Now that he had his barings, the engineer considered what his best course of action would be. If he could get to labs- Elliott’s shoulders slumped when he remembered the labs didn’t exist in the shadowfall dimension. Where else could there be tech he could use to contact his world? There would undoubtedly be a way to reach Renee? She was constantly travelling dimensions and had a deep knowledge about them. 

“Come on, Witt, think as you go,” the brunette chastised himself as he slid over the edge. It wasn’t hard to climb down the cliff, as it wasn’t horribly steep and there were ample foot and hand holds to use. The odd moon and leviathans projected enough light to guide his way down.

Elliott sighed with relief when his feet connected with the steel of artillery, the trickster dropping down on top of some sort of generator before jumping from there to the concrete floor. 

“There’s gotta still be weapons around, right?” Elliott mumbled to himself, vaguely wishing he had his holograms to keep him company. “Not like the shadows would use them…”

The doors opened easily for the legend, Elliott making his way down the two flights of stairs to the main room below. There he found a wingman and some heavy ammo that he gladly snatched up, hurrying through artillery as he headed out into the lightly forested area outside the base like building.

_ There are buildings where labs is supposed to be, _ Elliott’s mind raced in an attempt to find a solution to his communication problem.  _ Or even containment, if I can get there. _

The thought had no sooner than passed from Elliott’s mind before something crashed through the bushes beside him, the legend ducking as the shadow flew over his head. 

“F-fuck!” He swore, pulling the wingman from his belt to aim in the direction the creature had disappeared. How had it crept up on him like that? 

Elliott turned this way and that, straining to listen for any sound that would give away the monster’s location, but all was quiet. Where had it gone? It was unlike a shadow to not-

A branch snapped, the trickster spinning around and firing off a quick round, the shadow dissipating with a blood curdling howl.

_ That was close… Too close. _

Elliott jerked around to look behind him, a faint screech splitting the air. Once a shadow’s blood was drawn in shadowfall, the location of the killer was marked. 

Turning on his heel, the engineer started running again, reloading his wingman as he went, boots sliding a little in the mud as he headed directly for the cage area. The buildings he was looking for would be past the tower towards swamps.

A shadow came barreling through the brush directly in front of the legend, Elliott throwing himself sideways so the creatures gnashing maw missed his legs, a bullet finishing it off.

The brunette ran as hard as he could, attempting to make his trail harder to follow, the engineer running through every puddle he could find. They hunted mostly on scent right? Whatever, it would hopefully slow them down.

The top of the cage peaked up over the hill to the trickster’s right, Elliott turning towards his left to head across the open ground towards the buildings sitting in place of labs. His lungs felt like they were on fire, the legend nearly losing his footing more than once.

Something large crashed into Elliott’s side, the poor guy shouting in surprise as he was sent tumbling and rolling through the mud. He’d barely slid to a stop before a shadow was on him again, the engineer shoving the wingman into its mouth before squeezing off a round.

Elliott gagged when some of the shadow’s blood got into his mouth, the trickster rolling onto his side to vomit. It tasted  _ horrible _ . Exactly what… death would taste like.

“Shit,” Elliott swore as he rubbed at the orange gunk on his face, smearing it. It didn’t seem to want to come off, clinging to his hands and anywhere else it touched. Looking into a puddle, he got a sudden idea. He dug his fingers into the mud, plastering it across his skin and clothing, the legend rolling in the mud and shadow blood until he was caked from head to toe. Perhaps the best way to navigate this world was by blending in. He wasn’t called Mirage for nothing.

Standing upright, Elliott froze up when a shadow went racing past, the creature running back upon noticing the holographic specialist. It stood a few feet away, twitching and breathing loud enough to wake hell itself.

Elliott stared at the ground, blowing air in and out of his mouth to imitate the breathing sounds, throwing in a twitch here and there as another shadow joined the first.

Several painstaking moments passed, the brunette praying like his life depended on it. The second shadow that arrived was the first to leave, vanishing into the inky darkness while the first seemed to be more suspicious. It stood there, eyeing him.

Whispering a prayer to whoever was listening, Elliott turned around and started running in the opposite direction, slowing once he was a few feet away to glance behind him. The shadow was gone, relief washing over the filthy legend as he hurried on his way. It shouldn’t be much further.

Elliott sighed in relief as he pushed the doors shut behind him, the man taking a quick look through all the windows to make sure nothing had followed him. It seemed quiet, neither shadow nor flyer anywhere in sight.

Leaning against the wall, the exhausted trickster slid down to sit on the floor, waiting to regain his breath before beginning his search for tech that he could use to contact his dimension. Maybe something he could take apart to build a beacon with. 

“I’m too old for this shit,” Elliott grumbled aloud to himself, sighing softly.

Silence fell, so still it was almost eerie, only broken by the roar of one of the leviathans, but even that seemed to be devoured by the darkness outside.

The legend pushed himself up to his feet once he’d caught his breath, the young man beginning his search. He didn’t find much, bits and pieces here and there. Shame he didn’t have any way to carry one of the generators at artillery back with him… The thought of being so close to the vampires’ lair was sickening. No, he could find something else to power… whatever he ended up making. He didn’t have tools, and he could only do so much with his hands. 

_ There’s generators in Hydro Dam, _ Elliott remembered. That was at least in the opposite direction from artillery, and repulsor was right beside it. Both of those places were very likely to have some form of tools.  _ Hydro Dam has the console in that side room… _

Yes, it was the perfect location.

Elliott allowed himself to feel a little excited for the first time in what seemed an eternity already. He was one step closer to making it home!

Throwing what little he’d found into a worn blue backpack he’d found on the floor, a remnant of the annual Apex Games, Witt began the trek towards the hydro dam area. Shadows ran past every once in a while, their closeness causing a flicker of fear to pass through the legend. He’d caked the backpack with mud the moment he found some of the substance with which to do so, the brunette taking no chances with the monsters. Especially when he had such a pathetic amount of ammo. Firing more bullets would also be dangerous since it would only attract more of the creatures.

Elliott wasn’t sure when he exactly reached the outskirts of his destination, as it was impossible to really tell passage of time when the moon didn’t move in the sky. It was as dark as ever, though now there was a bitterly cold wind biting his bare flesh beneath the jacket. There was too much mud for the engineer to zip it up, fingers slipping in the gunk. It would undoubtedly stick the zipper as well if he could even get it closed. The mud was the only protection against the wind he had on his chest and the substance was getting colder for each minute that passed.

Walking through the mirrored version of hydro dam, Elliott found his mind wandering. What were the others doing back home? Did they know he was missing? They had to… Mirage was the pretty poster boy of the Apex games, it wouldn’t be hard to send someone to search for him. Unless they had, but the search team was… No, even just Renee could come for him. He liked to think they were friends… Right?

Elliott shook away the nagging thoughts. He had to focus on setting up a line of communications. If he could let them know he was alive, maybe they would… Someone  _ would _ come for him. 

Refusing to allow uncertain thoughts to take hold, the engineer sighed in relief as he pushed the huge sliding doors open just enough for him to squeeze through. Candles littered the inside of the building, warming him up, and the trickster quickly made his way into the side room.

There was a wall of buttons and levers as well as a stand alone island, Elliott regarding all the tech for several moments. There was just so much, and he didn’t have that good of an idea of what each one was supposed to do. 

“No power?” Elliott mumbled to himself as he began clicking, twisting, and banging at the consoles. There was no hum of power, nor were there any lights.

Slamming his hands against it, Elliott bit his lower lip to try and keep himself from screaming in frustration. What was he supposed to do? There had to be some sort of power supply for him to be able to get…  _ Wait, _ the holographics expert felt a flicker of hope pass through him.  _ Airbase has a non-operational ship. A respawn ship. _

Elliott ran a hand through his muddy hair, heart fluttering a little with excitement. From what he remembered the ship had all the pieces, it just needed some sort of power source to become operational. If he were lucky it would be able to transport him back to the proper timeline.

Hurrying out of the little side room the engineer made a beeline for the nearby staircase, the young legend taking the steps two at a time.

“Past cage, then bunker… Pretty much just a straight line to airbase,” Elliott mumbled to himself as he tried to picture the map. Without his gear it was a little difficult, but thankfully he was able to picture the layout in his mind. He has been fighting in this arena for quite a while now that he could probably draw a map of it himself by now.

The brunette legend opened the doors leading out of Hydro Dam, Elliott glancing around as the monstrous tower called Cage filled his view. He was just about to head down the hill past cage when a flicker of movement caught his eye.

“H-Hello?” Elliott called into the inky darkness, immediately kicking himself for doing so. Who was there to respond? A shadow? Barely had the thought crossed the engineer’s mind when a shadow came leaping out of nowhere, the legend cursing when the force of its body colliding with his own was enough to send them both tumbling down the muddy hill.

Elliott kicked at the shadow as best he could, a little yelp escaping him when claws cut into his chest, the man bringing the wingman around to fire at it.

An explosion of orange gunk had Elliott shielding his face as the shadow vanished from existence, leaving behind only its disgusting orange excrements. 

Huffing loudly in disgust, Elliott pushed himself back up to his feet. He was soaking wet, the trickster inspecting every bit of himself to make sure that his disguise hadn’t been ruined, relieved to find that every inch of his clothing and skin was still covered in mud and shadow blood.

A horrifying shriek from somewhere nearby had Witt looking around, fear rearing it’s familiar head again as the legend searched for the source. Looking further up the hill he could make out the moving shadows quickly closing in on his location. Would they see through his disguise? Why had the shadow at Cage attacked him?

Elliott tensed up when two shadows went racing past him, a third following at their heels.

After several moments the three seemingly circled back around, Elliott feeling greatly unsettled by the fact that they seemed to be looking at him.

Staring down at the ground the engineer attempted to mimic the heavy breathing and twitching of his unwelcome spectators, praying that they would grow bored and leave him be so he could get to Airbase.

More shadows appeared, Elliott finding it harder and harder to remain calm, as each of the horrifying creatures only joined the other three until there were at least a dozen of the monsters standing in a circle. Their heads were down for the most part, the perfect circle seeming to include Elliott as the legend stood shoulder to shoulder with two shadows. 

_ Oh gods, please go away, _ the curly haired man pleaded inwardly, not daring to risk glancing around as he kept his face downturned and hands at his sides. He couldn’t help but jump when the shadow to his right shifted, its shoulder knocking against Elliott’s.

The air was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and growling, Elliott shutting his eyes as he inwardly prayed for the horrible creatures to go away. 

A loud scream tore through the air, Elliott’s head jerking up at the sound, cold fear prickling across his skin as the shadows around him looked up in the direction of the noise. They became stock still as they listened, barely a twitch here and there, nostrils flaring as they smelled the air.

Elliott jumped when one of the shadows in the little group vanished with a choked groaning sound, the engineer falling backwards onto his ass in the water when something flashed past his face. The shadows around him seemed to be disoriented, though it didn’t last for long before a huge fight broke out, the engineer scooting backwards as quickly as he could. He had no idea what caused the sudden outrage, but he had no plans to find out.

The sounds of angry shadows filled the air, screeching and wailing becoming almost deafening as the group vanished one after another. 

Spinning around as he searched for an explanation for what was happening, Elliott didn’t even have time to cry out when there was a flash of colour and he suddenly couldn’t breathe, something cold wrapping around the legend’s throat and lifting him off his feet.

Elliott’s mouth opened and closed as he attempted to scream, the engineer going still when he locked eyes with familiar silver.  _ Hyeon! _

Fear inched its way up Elliott’s spine then, the brunette slapping weakly at the vampire’s arm. “C-c-can’t…”

Hyeon tilted his head, brow furrowing slightly as he looked the younger up and down, nostrils flaring slightly. Recognition lit up his eyes, the trickster suddenly finding himself dropped to the ground.

Coughing as he attempted to catch his breath, a sharp cry spilling from his lips when a hard force connected with his side, sending the poor guy rolling as the air was forcibly knocked from his lungs.

Elliott lay on his back, dazed as he stared up into the starless sky. His side hurt, the legend wincing a little as he tried to draw in a deep breath.

“You little shit,” the sharp words startled the engineer, Elliott tensing up when Hyeon came back into his line of sight, the vampire seeming so much bigger than he recalled. Or maybe that was just his fear.

Hyeon was on Elliott before he could so much as blink, grey fingers wrapping around the engineer’s throat.

“St-stop,” the man choked the words out, grabbing at the vampire’s wrists even as his attacker straddled his waist to pin him. “Please-”

“Shut up!” Hyeon snarled, fangs catching the light as his weight pushed the brunette into the mud, the water of the puddle he was half lying in lapping at his face.

Elliott squirmed a little as he began to feel light headed, the trickster shutting his eyes as he attempted to keep from pleading with the hacker to stop.

“Get off of him, Hyeon.”

Relief wasn’t what the curly haired man felt when he heard Tae Joon’s voice but dread instead as the lilac skinned creature appeared over his companion’s shoulder.

Elliott gasped for air when Hyeon finally released him, the holographics specialist sitting up now that he was no longer pinned down.

“Is that my jacket or yours?”

The legend’s blood ran cold at the question clearly not directed at him, Elliott staring at the vampires’ boots. Tae Joon’s cool calm was extremely unsettling for him, the brunette unsure of how to respond to it. Hyeon’s reaction to finally catching him had been expected, but the lilac skinned vampire seemed unbothered by the fact his walking blood bag had drugged him and then tried to escape.

“Does it matter?” Hyeon hissed the words, gaze boring into the legend sitting before him.

Tae Joon hummed softly before nudging Elliott’s bruised side with a boot. “Get up.”

Slipping a little in the mud as he obeyed, the engineer got himself back up to his feet. He chanced a quick glance up to Tae Joon’s face, the hacker catching his gaze.

“You disguised yourself as a shadow?” 

Elliott wasn’t sure if the hacker wanted a response or not, so he chose to remain silent.

“Clever.”

That was… entirely unexpected. Did Tae Joon just praise him for his attempted escape?

Hyeon snorted, arms crossed over his chest as he glared daggers at the curly haired man.

“But even with all that mud and shadow blood,” Elliott flinched as a clawed finger trailed down his muddied chest, “we can smell yours.”

Realisation hit the legend as he looked down at his chest, the lighting too dark for him to differentiate between what was mud and shadow blood. Had he been injured by one of the shadows that attacked him? He must’ve been.

Elliott tensed up, a whine escaping him when Tae Joon grabbed him by the back of his neck, claws digging painfully into his flesh as the creature leaned close to his ear. “You’re lucky we still have need of you.” He whispered, voice cold as ice.

There was an eerie silence, void even of the noises of the wildlife and shadows that populated the planet. Almost as if they too were holding their breath.

Tae Joon released Elliott then, turning and walking away. A sharp shove from behind had the engineer stumbling a little before catching his footing.

“Move.” Hyeon ordered, the legend’s shoulders slumping as he followed Tae Joon, the silver eyed hacker following at his heels to ensure he didn’t try to flee again.

A shadow ran past somewhere nearby, the bushes rustling noisily. Elliott’s captors both turned their heads to follow the monster’s movements to ensure it wasn’t coming towards them, but neither stopped walking.

The silence stretched on between the three as they headed back for the lair, at least that was the legend’s best guess of where they were going. 

Elliott wasn’t sure how long they had been walking, but it felt like an eternity. The pace was easy to keep up with, as Tae Joon didn’t move much faster than one would on a casual stroll through a park. However long it was, there was a odd sensation, almost as if someone were watching the engineer, and it wasn’t either of his captors. The shadows seemed to be unusually docile, at least the very few the trio passed by.

“Th-there’s something wr-wro-” Elliott was cut off when Tae Joon stopped walking, the holographics specialist almost running into his back. 

Looking up at the vampire in confusion, the legend frowned when he noticed how… tense the lilac skinned hacker seemed, a sight he never saw in this individual up until now, him who seemed to always be in control and unafraid of anything. A quick glance behind confirmed that Hyeon was also unsettled by something, the silver eyed creature looking around them.

“You bloodsuckers are far from home.”

Elliott’s hair stood up on end at the rumbling voice that came from the darkness somewhere nearby. It was dark, holding a hint of amusement that didn’t bode well for the young legend as he looked around, realising that a huge group of shadows had surrounded him and his captors, the orange of their eyes lighting the brush like dozens of fallen stars.

There was movement in the corner of Elliott’s eye, the engineer turning his head.

A tall, terrifying creature stepped out into the open, dark mist making it seem almost formless. Two red eyes glew faintly, long, clawed fingers flickering in and out of view. The way it walked, the way it sounded… It was familiar.

“I was curious to see how long the skinbag would survive on his own.”

Elliott’s eyes widened as it finally clicked. This was  _ Revenant _ . Or at least the shadowfall version of the horrifying simulacrum from his own dimension. 

“Totally didn’t expect it to blend in with my creations.” Revenant tilted his head so far to the side it almost appeared disjointed, Elliott swallowing hard as the ruler of Shadowfall stalked closer. “Smart, for a skinsuit.”

“What do you want, Revenant?” Tae Joon questioned, voice cool.

Revenant laughed, the sound similar to rasping steel. “This is my world, synthskin. Or have you forgotten our little deal?”

Elliott looked up at Tae Joon, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. What deal was Revenant talking about?

“He’s ours.” It was Hyeon that spoke this time, the scarred vampire stepping towards the shadow entity who stood up to his full height.

“What need do  _ you _ have for a useless bag of flesh?” The ruler of the outlands questioned, amusement in his tone. “Oh, yes. I forgot about your… Special needs.”

Hyeon growled low in his throat, Tae Joon muttering something in his native tongue.

Revenant stalked forwards, reaching out a hand towards Elliott, the engineer back pedalling right into Tae Joon. “G-go away.”

Grating laughter filled the air, Elliott’s heart skipping a beat when the horrifying monstrosity circled him like a prowler would its prey. 

The engineer stood stalk still, trembling a little as a clawed hand ran up the back of his head and through his hair.

“It’s not often that I have entertainment,” Revenant spoke slowly, “I honestly didn’t think you would survive long. But I was curious…”

Elliott whimpered when fingers curled around his hair to pull his head back, forcing him to make eye contact with the simulacrum’s shadow. “Where had this little skinbag come from? Clearly, you aren’t from  _ my _ world.”

Eyes darting back and forth between his captors, Elliott silently pleaded with his eyes for help even as Revenant’s free hand ran up his bare abdomen and chest to wrap loosely around his throat. “I knew you must’ve been forgotten during your little apex games,” Revenant was speaking directly into the trembling man’s ear now. “But how had I not seen you until now?”

Elliott was obviously shaking at this point, the poor guy whimpering softly as the creature held his body against it.

“Then I remembered that there had been less… dead flyers around.” Revenant chuckled softly, seemingly quite enjoying the fact that Elliott was scared out of his wits. “So I knew that you were probably a guest of our friends here.”

Tae Joon didn’t look amused at all by Revenant’s theatrics, eerie blue eyes alert as he closely watched the monster’s movements.

Several moments passed, Elliott standing stock still as he quivered against Revenant, the ruler of the outlands finally releasing him to walk back around in front of Tae Joon.

“I was hoping the shadows would kill you when you came for your little toy,” Revenant leered at the vampire. “Shame they didn’t. I’ll let you off this time, but if the little skinsuit wanders around on his own again the shadows will be bringing him to me. Understood?”

Tae Joon raised his chin in what could only be described as distaste, the vampire not saying a word as Revenant walked away to vanish into the darkness, the shadows following him.

Silence fell over the little clearing, Elliott’s heart pounding in his chest as he released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

It wasn’t long before they were moving again, Hyeon whispering to the terrified legend. “Do you know what Revenant will do to you if you pull a stunt like this again?” The hacker questioned, sounding almost gleeful. “He’ll dissect you while you're alive. Respawn you repeatedly just so he can kill you again. An eternity of suffering so long as it entertains him.”

The vampire’s words tormented Elliott, the engineer unable to do much to prevent his mind from creating graphic images to accompany his captor’s words.

It wasn’t long before they were at the cave entrance, Elliott beginning to drag his feet a little. He didn’t want to go back into the nightmare he’d attempted to flee from, but now all that awaited him outside the cave was another, possibly worse one.

The brunette followed Tae Joon, shoulders slumped in defeat as they made their way down the winding tunnel to the main cavern. The familiarity was a small comfort but the young legend still wished that the floor would open up and just swallow him.

“Did you get what I asked you to?” Tae Joon questioned as Hyeon appeared around the corner.

Without responding the silver eyed vampire dropped a bag Elliott hadn’t noticed before onto the ground. It made an odd clattering noise.

Hyeon crouched to open the bag, pulling out a length of chain, Elliott’s eyes widening as he began backing away.

Tae Joon was too quick for him, the blue eyed hacker grabbing the engineer by the hair, yanking him in close.

Struggling as best he could, the holographic expert yelped when his captor gave him a rough shake, tears stinging his eyes at the burning pain he felt at his scalp. “You can wear it or I can beat you with it,” the vampire hissed.

Shutting his eyes and allowing himself to go limp, Elliott couldn’t help the little sob that slipped from between his lips when something cold was wrapped around his neck, a soft click preceding the sensation of a weight hanging from his throat.

Elliott looked down at the chain, noticing it was attached to a sort of steel collar. He followed Hyeon’s movements to watch as the scarred hacker attached the other end to a stake in the rock floor of the cavern.

_ That wasn’t there before… _ Elliott thought to himself.  _ How long have they been awake…? Did they let me wander for so long to toy with me? _

Looking up at his captors the trickster wondered if he would be further punished, unsure of what to do or say. Was there anything he could even say or do to possibly minimize it?

Elliott wasn’t sure what he’d expected upon being dragged back to the vampires’ lair, but watching as both of his captors went and dropped down into their bed without so much as casting him a second glance wasn’t one of the possibilities he’d imagined.

The chain rattled when the brunette moved to the corner furthest from the monsters, the poor man sitting down. At least he wasn’t cold, the vampire’s seemingly allowing him to keep the clothes,,, for now. The filth wasn’t comfortable, but the legend wasn’t about to complain right now. Not when the nearby hackers were seemingly fine with not beating him or something for his attempted escape. That thought only led to an uneasy feeling, Elliott wondering if this was the calm before the storm. Maybe tomorrow, when the two got up, he would have an opportunity to apologize or do something to prevent retaliation.

But how far would he be willing to go? This thought followed the captive into an uneasy sleep, the poor guy exhausted by his endeavor.

What would he be willing to do?

**Author's Note:**

> What did you or did you not like? I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> What would you like to see more of?


End file.
